Rei 1'2
by Hearts no Jou
Summary: Title:Rei 1/2. Rei's a girl? ! With a curse forced upon him, the gang uses the world beyblading tournament in order to find the cure. Throughout their matches they'll seek the kiss in which Rei needs to lift the curse. Read to find out more.
1. The Curse

It's been a year since the last time they met. In a year, many things can change. Some for the better, some for the worse. In this case, it could go either way.

After returning from China, Rei was somehow different from his usual self. He usually held a warm and welcoming sort of air around him, but now after returning, that air was nowhere to be found. In its place was the feeling of a timid and shy person. It was the exact opposite of the strong prideful person he once was.

It felt weird to everyone. His friends almost didn't recognize him because of that. But even so, even with the changes, everyone fell back into the quo. After a week of getting used to each other, everyone was treating the new discories as if it were old news and that Rei's sudden change was nothing but a hallusination—that is until they figured out why.

While outside of Takao's dojo, a rock had splashed into the pond in which Rei was looking into. With a sharp scream, it brought everyone to see what was the problem.

By the pond stood a wet, drenched child. The clothes were completely soaked in the cold water. The cloth had clung to the host's body revealing an unaverage size bust and unaveragely shaped body. It was supposedly Rei who was supposed to be drenched in water, yet there in front of them stood an unfamiliar girl in Rei's clothing.

…surprise?"

After drying off an explanation was in need to explain this whole situation.

"Why didn't you tell us you were a girl this whole time!" Takao exclaimed.

"If that was the case then we would have noticed it years ago, right Rei?" Hiromi retorted.

"Please calm down. I'm sure Rei has an answer for us if we just calmed down and listen." Max said in an attempt to keep everyone's voices down.

Feeling pressured, Rei had no idea where to begin, however one thing was for sure, they needed to know before anymore misunderstandings would happen.

"It's not that I wanted to keep this a secret from you guys, it's just a little embarrassing." Rei started.

Rei just sat there staring at his fidgetting fingers to try and get some words out. There was barely any believeable way to say such a thing for anyone to believe it. He himself didn't even believe it was possible. There was no other way, so he explained it as casually as possible to make it seem like it wasn't a joke.

"While back in China, the White Tigers and I went to some springs for training. We were balanced on bamboo shoots, so with one mistake, we drop and fall into one of the hundred of springs that surrounded. Unfortunately, I fell. We didn't know there were consequences…until it was too late."

"Consequences? What do you mean?" Kyouju asked, obviously not catching on to Rei's explanation.

"The springs were cursed. Those who fell in would take the form of those who cursed it. Unfortunately, I fell into the spring where a young girl once drowned in. I feel sad for the girl, but because of her, I'm now cursed with this body."

"Curse? Who would believe in something like that in this time and age." Takao commented.

Rei sighed. "I knew you wouldn't believe me. I just hope Rai and Mao are having a better time than I am."

"The cat girl? What about her?" Takao asked after hearing Rei's comment.

"They fell in as well. Mao's now a panda, and Rai's a pig. Kiki and Gao were lucky enough not to fall in." Rei replied.

"Hey come to this of it, how come you weren't a girl when we met up again? I'm sure I would have noticed that." Takao asked.

"It's only when I'm drenched in cold water that I turn this way, after getting wet in hot water I go back to normal."

Then the hot water that they had been boiling for Rei rang. In an attempt to test out the truth, Takao took the water and poured it over Rei's head. It caused a lot of commotion considering it was freshly boiled water he had just threw over the girl. Once the steam had cleared, they were convinced it had been the truth that he had been telling, because before them was the same old Rei that had always been with them, though he was wetter than usual.

"So I guess it's true," a solemn voice said from behind, as he handed a towel to his team-mate from behind.

"Kai." Rei said, accepting the towel from their captain.

"But if it's a curse than there's gotta be a cure." Daichi said after finally taking in all the processed information.

This had earn him some respect as his team members looked at him as if he were the smartest kid in the world(at the moment that it). Daichi was right though, if it's a curse, then like all curses there are cures. So in order to return to normal, all Rei needed was to find the cure. The gang was starting to think it would be simple if all they had to do was look for a cure, but their joy didn't last long when Rei interjected.

He knew the cure to the curse, however, it wasn't so easy to obtain as everyone thought.

"The cure is," he started, "a kiss. But not an ordinary kiss. The legend goes that the girl had drowned the night before she was to be wedded to her life long soul mate. This curse is that girl's regret. She had wanted a kiss of the one she loved most. It was all she could think about as she was drowning, or at least that's what people said.

"She was so in love with her fianc é that she was willing to give up her own life for him. Everyone knew about her love for him, but there were rumors that it was the fiancé who ordered some men to actually dispose of her seeing no use in her. But even in death, her fiancé was all the girl could have thought of.

"However it turned out the rumor of her fiancé disposing of her really was true. The girl had cursed him and the waters which killed her. Even though she knew the truth, she couldn't escape the love that she had for him. Not until the girl is able to recieve a kiss from her beloved fiancé, she will curse all those who interupted her rest in the waters in which she had drowned in."

After hearing the story behind the curse, both Hiromi and grandpa Kinomiya felt tears coming on, however, not one shed a single tear throughout the whole story. It was a pity but since it was hurting someone they both decided it was unnecessary pity that they felt.

"Then we have to find him." Hiromi declared.

"It won't be as easy as you think. Once someone dies, their memories and everything about them would be forgotten. For all we know, he may even be a frog," Kyouju explained. "But even if he wasn't, chances are low that he'd be here in Japan."

"Then we'll use the up coming tournament as an excuse to find a cure for Rei then. But of course we'll still have to win it." Takao declared.

With that, it was decided. They will be finding a cure along the way of their travels. If possible, it might as well be one of their friends even.

—

* * *

><p><strong>AN: okay, so this is technically the first fanfic ive actually written. Its not in my usual style so it might not be to ur liking cause im still new at this, otherwise hope you like it. And if ya guessed it, i kinda ripped the idea off of ranma 1/2 but from the next chaps on it'll be all original ideas(or close to)**

**p.s. Ive noticed after rewatching some ranma 1/2 eps, but rei's looks kinda seem like moose's and mao's attitude ressemble that of shampoo, plus rai kinda looks like ryoga a little. And the white tiger's master's personality kinda resembles happosai. Not sure if its just me or not but it kinda does seem like it.**


	2. Changes

"But how will we know the difference between the real fiancé and the duds?" Takao asked. "Like Kyouju said, for all we know he could be a frog."

"Well," Max suggested, "there's always a kissing booth."

"Kissu-what?" Daichi asked.

Puzzled faces started to form at Max's suggestion. The thought of a kissing booth never crossed their minds before, nor have they ever heard of it. After taking a look at their faces, Max took the liberty of explaining what a kissing booth is.

"It's basically a booth where you sell your kisses. You have people line up who wants a kiss, and the one working the booth gives it to them."

The poor boy only recieved odd looks from everyone, resulting in the blonde's once sparkling blue eyes to dull in disapointment of his expectations.

Seeing the disapointment in the boy's eyes, Rei decided to cheer him up.

"It's not such a bad idea, but what of the consequences? I don't think I can handle that." Rei said in an attempt to confort the pouting blonde. "But there is a way to know."

Taking out a piece of paper from his pocket and placing it, spread opened, on the floor, Rei began to read the writings on it(considering it was in chinese, he was the only one capable of reading it).

_治愈心碎_

_善良的眼淚和純金子般的心_

_將照亮它的導引頭_

"What does that mean?" Hiromi asked in curiosity.

"To cure the broken hearted, kindness' tears and pure gold heart, will give light to its seeker." Rei translated. "I think it means the fiancé will show himself whenever they meet. In order to rid his sins he has become someone with a 'heart of gold'. There's another part to it but I don't know where it is."

"Then what does 'kindness' tears' mean?" Takao asked. "Is it like you need this guy's tears to flow or something?"

"That, I'm not so sure myself." Rei replied. Looking at their team captain, he called his name questioningly, "Kai?"

Kai sat by the door, leaning against a beam for support. He was secluded from the rest, but at the sound of his name being called, the cold aloof captain answered. Turning his head to meet bright golden eyes, he held onto his gaze for a mere second before answering: no.

Though it was only a word, the coldness of it caused the atmosphere to suddenly change to that of a tundra. In an attempt to bring everyone out of the foul mood, Max decided to speak up.

"Well, there's only a week left before the start of the championship, so let's try and figure it out by then. What do ya say guys?"

Max's attempt ended with a big success. The mood had changed drastically. The conversation had carried out all the way until dinner, in which there was not even one mention of the curse at all. As time had quickly passed, a week's times passed, and the tournament was about to begin.

"First stop, Russia!" Takao announced as soon as the plane grounded.

Almost immediately after Takao's announcement, an arrogant voice greeted them from behind.

"Geh! That voice…"

"Ah! It's the redhead from Neoborg!" Daichi interjected.

Surely enough it was Yuriy who stood behind them. Beside him stood Boris with his signature glare. His glare could strike fear into anybody, wether he meant it or not. And even now, his stare sent chills down Kyouju's spine the most.

"Yuriy. Boris." Rei greeted. "I don't see Sergei anywhere. Is he sick?"

"No. He's at work." Yuriy answered.

The reply he gave was a shocking one. No one ever gave thought to working, especially at the start of the world chamionship. Beyblading was their life, and knowing them, they know it meant their entire lives to them. Knowing this, the next question that came was whether the duo had decided quit or not. The question only revceived a light chuckle from the russian pair.

"We're nineteen now." Yuriy started to explain.

"We can't always be playing." Boris continued. "We still think of blading, but now we have to get on with our lives."

Boris' attitude seemed to have soften up the past year, and with a closer look, so have his facial expressions. They were more expressive than ever before. They also seemed to have attained normal emotional values, as if it were the same as everyone elses.

They continued to discuss the matter on their way towards the hotel, however, they somehow ran into a detour and ended up at Yuriy's place. He invited them in welcomingly, of course.

"So you guys won't be participating this year?" Max asked, more of a statement than a question.

In reply, Yuriy shook his head. Responsibility has finally caught up with them. They were starting to take the adult world much more seriously than they thought. Being an adult changed them. It started making the younger ones worry about their futures without beyblading, or any fun. They wondered if they would change, too, just like Sergei and Boris had.

Daichi was still too young to understand even a shred of what being an adult was like, so obviously he felt nothing about the change. Takao had been caught up with the conversation and started thinking about what his future would be like. While thinking about it he subconciously started munching down on some salty crackers. It wasn't until Max warned him about the after taste of salty crackers that Takao finally snapped out of his trance.

"Wait, then if you're not participating in the tournament, then who is?" Kyouju asked.

The idea hadn't struck them until Kyouju had asked. They had completely forgotten about it, since Neoborg had represented Russia since the first world championship, that it completely slipped their minds.

They were hoping that they might know, but sadly, to their disappoinment, they had no clue either.

It was the day of the tournament, and an on look of either new friends or new enemies. Team G. Revolution arrived first, hoping to catch a glimpse of their new opponents. The team they were facing off were called the _Battle Faeries_. Assuming by the name, Takao pictured they might be a team of kids, but they were wrong. Once they entered the stadium, they saw the faces of their new opponents.

As the name suggested, they were definately faeries, but not kids. Their opponents looked as lovely as faeries, but appearances aren't everything.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **okay, so the story just got more serious, im srry. ill try to make it funny somehow and less serious like. i tried to write it in a different style, but somehow it ended up with my original style. ill make the next chapter more funny, and the bit about the salty crackers really is true. it left me a bad after taste XP im srry about the major chara change of boris and yuriy, but i didn't want to exclude them so to stay in the story they changed, and im srry the chinese in traditional, but i really don't like reading it in simplified(btw i used google translate, so if the translation is off, don't blame me)


End file.
